If Sheldon Cooper Was Gay
by JimParsonsWriter
Summary: What if Sheldon Cooper was gay? How would the gang interact with Sheldon's boyfriend? Read this fanfic to find out!
1. Story Introduction

Sheldon is about to call his mother to tell her some news that may make her upset. He just recently figured out that the reason he hasn't been having feelings for Amy is because he is gay.

_**Flashback**_

Sheldon had just talked to Bernadette and she suggested putting him in a room full of hot guys and seeing his reaction, then doing the same with hot girls. Sheldon agreed to this after Bernadette said he came to her for help and he is turning down her suggestion. They had 10 hot girls sit in Sheldon's office at Caltech, and 10 hot guys sit in Bernadette's lab. Sheldon had to go into his own office first with Bernadette to record his reaction. Surprisingly, Sheldon had no reaction to any of the girls sitting in his office, and Bernadette asked them all to leave. They then went into Bernadette's lab still full of hot guys, and Sheldon could not stop staring at this one man in the corner of the room. Bernadette was about to ask everyone to leave when she noticed Sheldon talking to the same man he was staring at. Sheldon got his name and number, then Bernadette completed the task of asking the men to leave. Sheldon said "I don't need to see the results. I have a date Friday night and I need to prepare for it, and I also need to talk to Amy. I'm hoping she won't take it personal." He had a worried expression on his face. "Maybe I could come and tell her tonight when you are having girl's night?" he asked. "Of course, Sheldon."

_**Present**_

He hasn't told Amy yet, but he will in exactly 13 minutes. His mother finally answers the phone after attempting three times. "Hello?" she said. "Hi mom. I know this is not our scheduled time for a conversation, and I don't want to drag this topic out, so I'm just going to say it." He said nervously. "Sheldon. You sound nervous, and you are willingly calling me when it is not our scheduled time for communication, so I would like to Skype with you." "Okay. I`m online." Her face suddenly appeared as soon as he clicked call. He was getting even more nervous by the second. "What did you want to tell me, Shelly?" she said. You could tell she was worried by her tone of voice. "I wanted to tell you that Amy and I are never getting back together and I have a date on Friday night." He said really fast. "Sheldon. You and Amy can make-up, and you will break her heart if she knows you have a date with another woman this quick." She said. "Mom. You aren't getting the point. I'm not going on a date with a female on Friday. I'm going out with a guy I met. I guess what I'm trying to say is, mom, I'm gay" he swallowed hard and expected her to yell at him like she did when he blew up the garage, but all she did was say okay and log off without saying goodbye.

Bernadette came in and grabbed him by the arm, and said "Penny and Amy are realizing that I'm hiding something, so it's your time to tell them." "Okay." Sheldon replied as he got up and walked towards the door.

When Sheldon entered Penny's apartment, her and Amy both looked at Bernadette like she was crazy. "Why is he here and what are you hiding from us Bernadette?" Penny asked raising her voice with every word. "He wants to tell you and Amy something extremely important." She replied. "It won't take long. I promise. It's just fifteen small words." He said. "Okay." Amy said. "I'm sorry Amy, it's not you, but I'm breaking up with you, because." He started to stutter. "That's only thirteen and you need to tell her why." Penny said sternly. "It's because I'm gay." He finished then turned to the wall to hide his embarrassment. Penny got up and hugged him. "It's okay, Sheldon. We aren't going to make fun of you, and we will tell the guys that if they make fun of you about it, they are never having sex again." Penny said, "I'm really sorry Amy. Bernadette and I conducted an experiment earlier today, and I had no reaction to women, but the reaction to the men was extremely strong." Sheldon said. "Its okay, Sheldon. As long as we can still be friends." "Of course we can."


	2. Mainly a Note

**Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I literally posted this thinking no one would read it, so I didn't think it through all the way. I'm new here, so until Sunday, March 9, 2014, if you want to talk to me about something, email me at boo13monkey and in the subject line put Fanfiction Reader. I will be ignoring emails after Sunday, March 9, 2014. Please enjoy and feel free to email me suggestions for the story. I'm planning to do a Jim Parsons and Todd Spiewak fanfiction soon, so watch out for that.**

Sheldon was escorted to his apartment after Raj, Howard, and Leonard were called for an emergency group meeting. He thought he was as scared as he ever could be until he got a text from his mother. It said _I am on a train to Pasadena. I want to meet this date of yours. _Sheldon pulled Bernadette over to the side and said "I didn't tell Amy about my date Friday evening." "I'll tell her. Hey Amy and Penny, come over here for a second." "What's up Bernie?" Amy asked. "Sheldon forgot to say that he has a date on Friday." She said. "Cool! What's her, I mean his name?" Penny asked, obviously embarrassed by saying her. "His name is Mike." Sheldon said. As the guys made it into the apartment one by one, they sat in their respective seats and questioned why they were there. As soon as everyone sat down and got settled, Sheldon said "Amy and I are not dating anymore. I will not date her again. Sorry Amy." "Is this what we were called here for?" Raj asked standing up to leave. "No. Sit your ass on the floor. There is more!" Penny yelled at Raj. "Now, before Sheldon says the next part of the announcement, I am telling you all that if you EVER make fun of him for that reason you will never have sex again!" Bernadette said. "Now that your rules are clear, Sheldon go ahead." "Okay. Well I'm just going to say it. I'm gay."


End file.
